The present disclosure relates to photoactive additives that can be used to crosslink polymers, such as polycarbonate polymers, for improved properties. More specifically, the additive comprises a photoactive group derived from a dihydroxybenzophenone, such as a cross-linkable polycarbonate resin. Also included are compositions including such additives, as well as products (e.g. molded articles, sheets, films, etc.) formed from such compositions.
Polycarbonates (PC) are synthetic engineering thermoplastic resins, and are a useful class of polymers having many beneficial properties. Polycarbonate resins are both strong and transparent, and are used for a number of different commercial applications, including electronic engineering (E&E) parts, mechanical parts, etc.
Polycarbonate polymers/resins and blends containing polycarbonate polymers exhibit flame retardance properties. However, such polymers drip when exposed to a flame, and this behavior worsens as the wall thickness decreases. This behavior greatly diminishes their use in transparent and opaque thin wall applications where a V0 or 5VA flame retardance rating is required. These polymers also have relatively poor chemical resistance. It would be desirable to provide additives that can improve these properties.